


Existence

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruno and Yusei share a peaceful lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existence

Title: Existence  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: K  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds  
Characters: Yusei/Bruno  
Words: 179  
Genre: Drama/Friendship  
Summary: Bruno and Yusei share a peaceful lunch.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds.

 

Bruno chewed the bacon cheeseburger thoughtfully as Yusei sipped his milkshake.

The two were wrapped in a comfortable silence. Bruno didn't feel apprehensive around him like he was around the others. He knew that he could easily fit into the role of the fifth wheel. Around Yusei, he felt like he belonged. He could just exist.

He reached for a thickly cut french fry and winced when it touched his lips. It was overly salted, but perfectly edible.

"Is the food good?" Yusei asked from across the table.

Bruno smiled. "Yeah."

The best I've ever eaten.

Sometimes, Bruno worried that disaster loomed somewhere over the horizon, and he didn't want this to occur. Bruno didn't want anything to happen to Yusei. Drag them apart.

Sometimes, he wanted to tell Yusei his fears, but he knew that they were groundless, and he didn't want to alarm his…best friend. The notion of a best friend was a new one.

Instead of worrying over an improbable future, Bruno resolved to live for the moment and wondered what Yusei had bought for dessert.


End file.
